


Crossing Over

by ScarletShayde



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Soul Eater
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletShayde/pseuds/ScarletShayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a battle with the witch Medusa's lackeys, Maka, Soul, and the rest of their friends find themselves transported to Feudal Japan! What happens when they meet Inuyasha and his friends? And does Medusa have another reason for sending them there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction... yikes. I'm going to try to update every Wednesday.

A/N: Hey all! This is a crossover with two of my very favorite manga/animes: Soul Eater and InuYasha! I was reading through the other crossovers people have posted and I was surprised that I couldn’t find many with the more, uh, traditional pairings for the anime/mangas. This fic definitely sticks with the most common (well, I think) couplings for the two.  
A rough timeline: for Soul Eater, this takes place sometime after the end of the anime. I’m using the anime because I haven’t completely read the manga and I prefer the word meister to technician. For Inuyasha, this is set before the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the jewel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha. If I did, I would have a much bigger library. I do, however, own this plot and all OCs!

Anyway, this is my very first published fanfic! O.o So please R&R!  
-Scarlet Shayde

~*Crossing Over*~

Maka was falling. She could still hear the witch cackling as she dropped away from the swirling vortex she’d been shoved through. Soul transformed in her hand, fingers grasping her own as they changed back from the slick metal of his scythe form. Maka flailed as the wind caught her black trench coat, tearing Soul’s hand from hers. She barely had time to scream her partner’s name before she crashed down hard on the flat ground, her breath leaving her in a rush. A second later, all the air was shoved out of her lungs again as Soul’s very solid body landed across her midsection.

“Maka?” Soul asked with a groan, pulling his forehead out of the dirt. “Maka–? Oh shit!” he cursed as he quickly shoved himself backwards off her. “Maka, are you okay?”

Maka tried to answer, but all that would come out was a breathless wheeze. She settled for a weak nod as she tried to pull oxygen back into her body. Soul stood and brushed off his jeans before offering his hand to his winded meister. Maka took and allowed Soul to pull her to her feet. Finally catching her breath, her sharp green eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings.  
Taken aback by the undisturbed landscape around her, Maka asked, “Soul, where are we?”

The scythe looked around, noticing for the first time that they were, as the saying goes, definitely not in Kansas anymore. Running a hand through his spiky white hair, he shrugged. “I guess that damn witch sent us through a... portal or something,” he responded, hiding his surprise beneath a practiced mask of indifference.

Maka huffed out an annoyed breath. “Well, duh. But where did she send us? I can’t see any cities or even a road! Just us and that forest,” she observed, looking to the right at the thick woods a short distance away.

“Hey. Look at this,” Soul said, staring straight up at the sky. Maka’s eyes widened slightly as she saw the angry purple whirlpool suspended among the clouds directly above them.

“Soul... I can sense that witch’s soul wavelength echoing from that portal!”

Maka’s partner glanced sideways at her. “Yeah, we already knew that she was the one who sent us–Maka? What is it?” Her eyes were narrowed, dark pupils indicating that she was using her soul perception. Suddenly her eyes opened wide.

“I sense souls–a lot of them! Most of them are really far away, but there are two really close and heading this way! And... They're so different... I’ve never felt anything like them before...” she trailed off. “I think you’d better transform. Something’s wrong here.” Soul nodded once, firmly, before grasping his meisters proffered hand and disappearing in a bright blur. The colorful light shot into Soul’s weapon form before settling into a wickedly sharp scythe with a red and black blade. Maka’s gloved fingers tightened around the metal as she subtly moved into a defensive position.

“They’re almost here...” she muttered, eyes set ahead on the strange souls bounding straight towards them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Anything yet, wench?”

Kagome sighed. She could tell that Inuyasha’s patience was fast running out. And it’s not like the half-demon had that much to begin with.

She cast out her senses, but didn’t feel any sign of a shard of the Shikon jewel.

“Still nothing,” she said with another sigh.

Inuyasha nearly growled in frustration. They hadn’t found any hint of a shard in days and even Sango and Miroku were starting to get annoyed with the lack of progress–not that they blamed Kagome. It’s not like she controlled where the scattered pieces of the powerful gem ended up.

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha! I just don’t–” Kagome stopped suddenly and whipped her head around.

“STOP!” she cried. Skidding to a halt, Inuyasha craned his head to look at the reincarnated priestess on his back. Kagome had her eyes fixed on something far in the distance that none of the others could see.

“What is it, Lady Kagome?” Miroku asked from his perch behind Sango on Kirara.

For a moment, Kagome simply continued to stare off into the distance. Then, jumping as if she’d been startled, she turned to look down at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

“I can sense something! But, it’s not a shard... I’ve never felt anything like this before! Inuyasha, we have to go check this out!”

“Keh!” Inuyasha scowled stubbornly. “Why should we? If it ain’t a shard, it ain’t worth my time!”

“We have to go see what this is! It’ll only take a few minutes, Inuyasha! And I feel like it might be something really important!” she shot back.

Inuyasha snorted, but relented with an angry roll of his amber eyes. “Fine! But if this has nothing to do with the jewel, we’re leaving!” he threatened. Kagome nodded, pleased.

Inuyasha turned and bounded in the direction Kagome was looking towards. “We’ll meet you there!” he tossed back over his shoulder to the others.

As Inuyasha dashed around trees, the black-headed priestess concentrated on the new auras she could feel up ahead. There were two close by–the ones she had sensed back with the rest of their group–but she could also feel more auras, a good ways behind the two closest.

“Hey.” Kagome blinked and glanced down at Inuyasha. “If this gets dangerous, you stay back, got it, wench?”

“Okay! Now hurry up, we’re almost there!” Kagome said, pointing forward over the half-demon’s shoulder.

Darting out from beneath the cover of trees, the two skidded to a halt right in front of a blonde girl wearing a trench coat over a vest and plaid skirt–and holding a deadly red and black scythe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maka took in a deep breath. “Get ready, Soul,” she said. “They’re here.”

* * *

 

A/N: And that’s the end of chapter 1! I’m going to try to post at least a chapter per week.

Thanks for reading,  
Scar.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Maka only noticed the simple things–a boy dressed all in red with long white hair with a girl wearing a sailor shirt and skirt on his back. Then she took a closer look and her eyes widened. Not only did the boy appear to have claws and dog ears, but their souls were strange–his a fierce yellow, not the blue of a human soul nor the angry red of a pre-kishin; and hers a bright, powerful pink.

“Maka? What is it?” Soul asked, his reflection appearing on his scythe’s blade. He could feel Maka’s bewilderment through their soul link.

“Their souls... I’ve never felt anything like them,” she muttered, repeating her words from earlier. “They’re not witch souls, or human souls, or pre-kishin souls. They’re different...”

“Is that even possible?” Soul inquired, taking the revelation in stride as he always did. Apparently, that’s what “cool” guys did.

Maka raised one eyebrow slightly. “I guess so.”

Standing across from the scythe-meister and her weapon, Kagome slid off Inuyasha’s back and studied the strange girl. Blonde, with sharp green eyes, she was dressed in a long black trench coat with a button-down white shirt, sweater vest, and short plaid skirt underneath. She was holding a deadly looking scythe in a battle stance. That wasn’t why Kagome couldn’t tear her eyes away, though. The young woman’s aura was ... off. Definitely powerful, but unusual. She couldn’t remember ever feeling an aura like this before. And it was spread differently, too... Almost like there were two separate spirits that were connected somehow...

“Inuyasha...” Inuyasha looked around at the sound of his name. Kagome was standing stock-still, staring with wide eyes at the other girl. 

“What, Kagome?” he asked, surprise driving most of the usual rudeness out of his voice.

The priestess glanced up at him. “We need to be careful. She’s different–and powerful.”

Inuyasha snorted and turned back towards the object of her attention. From the looks of that girl, excepting the scythe, she looked about as dangerous as a kitten. Giving her a second once-over, the half-demon noted the set of her jaw, the determined slit of her eyes. Okay, so maybe she was a kitten with claws, but still not very threatening.

Finally, the strange girl with the scythe broke the silence. “What are you?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha gave a disgruntled snort. “I could ask you the same thing, wench!”

The girl sputtered. “What did you call me?”

“What, you deaf too?” he asked derisively. Kagome was staring off to the side. “Inuyasha...”

“You aren’t a pre-kishin,” the young woman stated, narrowing her green eyes. “But you are definitely not a human, so what are you?”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome said, a little urgent now.

The half demon ignored her again. “Hell no, I ain’t some puny human!”

“Stop, Inuyasha!” Kagome cried, grabbing a fist-full of his red sleeve and finally getting everyone’s attention. “I can sense a demon coming! Right... there!” She pointed at a patch of forest just as a large shape barreled out of the trees at top speeds.

“Hey, Maka, what the fuck is THAT?” Soul asked. She stared at the thing for a second. It looked like an oversized, black praying mantis.

“I... I have no idea,” she stuttered. “Maybe it’s friendly?...” A powerful leg buried itself in the dirt, barely missing the meister. “Or maybe not,” she finished, jumping back. “Ready to fight, Soul?”

His reflection smirked, jagged teeth glinting. “You bet.”

Kagome looked on, slightly amazed, as the strange girl charged the mantis. “Wow,” she said, watching the young woman swing her scythe in strong, practiced strokes. “She’s really good, huh, Inuyasha?” She glanced up at the half-demon briefly. 

“Keh!” he snorted, hiding his awe behind his usual mask of derision. “Wait ‘til she starts getting her butt kicked. Then you’ll whine about it until I go save her puny human ass.” 

Kagome frowned, but continued to follow the scythe’s path with her eyes as it split the demon’s body open again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maka ran forward and slashed down with Soul, opening up a long cut along the mantis’ back. Springing back, she paused for a second to catch her breath.

“Man, I’m getting tired of this,” Soul muttered. 

“Me too,” Maka panted. Then she smiled. “Ready to take him down?”

Soul grinned again. “Yeah.”

“Let’s go, soul resonance!” they shouted together. Their souls pulsed, and then exploded with energy.

When Soul’s blade expanded into an enormous crescent bursting with multi-colored light, the dark-haired girl in the distance gasped.

“Inuyasha... Her power... it just...” Kagome stammered, wide eyes staring as the girl’s suddenly and incredibly strong aura pushed against her.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words for once. This woman... Whoever she was, she had some serious power. Not to mention guts.

The girl let out a battle cry and launched herself at the demon. Hefting her lengthened scythe over her head, she brought it down in one powerful blow that tore through the demon and completely obliterated it, leaving nothing but a pile of bloody insect parts.

Twirling the scythe as it returned to its previous appearance, the warrior girl turned to face Inuyasha and Kagome.

As she rested Soul against her shoulder, Maka turned and regarded the two odd teenagers–who, it appeared, had simply watched the fight with the praying mantis–warily. They both seemed a little shocked and the girl had taken a few steps back.

“I think you should wait to get that soul until we find out about these two, okay, Soul?” Maka murmured under her breath, glancing at the angry red soul hovering over the demon’s remains. 

“Yeah,” Soul said, his deep voice quiet.

Maka faced the white-haired boy and his companion, tilting her chin up slightly. “I’m gonna ask you again: who–or what–are you?” 

Kagome opened her mouth slightly, then shut it just as quickly. She didn’t know what to say after a display like that.

Inuyasha did, apparently. “Hmph!” he scoffed, curling his lip in a derisive smile and tipping his head down. “Why should we tell you anything? You’re nutty anyways, who’s to say you ain’t gonna go wack-o on us?” 

The girl blinked once. “Um, what are you talking about, dog-boy?” 

Inuyasha bristled when she unknowingly used the nickname Kagome had once given him. “I mean what kind of person talks to herself in the middle of a battle?” Obviously she was missing a bit of her brain... Even if he swore he could almost hear another voice answering her, there was nobody else in earshot besides him and Kagome, and crazy girl for sure wasn’t talking to them. 

“I wasn’t talking to myself,” the person in question answered, looking at him strangely. “I was talking to my scythe.”

He snickered derisively. “Yeah, ‘cuz that’s definitely not crazy.”

“Of course it’s not.” She looked confused now.

Kagome had the same expression on her face. She had thought she heard another voice replying to the woman’s during the fight, but... She shook the thought out of her head. 

“Well, er, maybe we could put away all the hostility!” Kagome said hopefully with a nervous laugh.

The girl regarded her cautiously. “You’re not going to attack us?” she asked.

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha, not even noticing the way the scythe girl said us. “I ain’t gonna fight you unless you strike first,” he said with a sigh, rolling his eyes. The girl considered this for a moment, then nodded.

“Okay.” She looked at the scythe on her shoulder. “I think it’s safe for you to change back now.” 

“You sure, Maka?” Kagome and Inuyasha both tensed at the disembodied voice, the half-demon’s hand immediately going to the sword at his side.

“Yeah, I think we’re good,” the girl answered. There was a bright flash of light, and then a boy was standing next to her, spiky white hair falling into his blood-red eyes. 

“Hey,” he said, his voice matching the phantom’s. “I’m Soul.”


	3. Chapter 3

Maka blinked in bewilderment at the two people before her. From the looks of their dumbfounded faces, neither of them had ever seen or heard of a living weapon before. The dog-boy was the first to speak.

“What the hell are you?” he sputtered.

Soul only lifted one eyebrow in lazy surprise. “What, never seen a living weapon before?” he asked, echoing his meister’s thoughts. Their shocked expressions were enough of an answer.

“Um, okay!” Maka said, awkwardly half smiling in an attempt to be friendly. “So... Soul can turn into a scythe, and we fight together. With me so far?”

They nodded.

“We were in battle with three witches, when our friends... Oh no!” she turned to Soul, suddenly frantic. “What happened to Black Star and Tsubaki?! And Kid, Patty and Liz?!”

“I think they’re here.” Both partners turned around at the sound of the girl’s timid voice. “I can sense three auras that way–” she pointed “–and another two over there, both heading our way. They appeared from out of nowhere, just like yours. And they’re odd as well,” she muttered under her breath.

“You can sense souls too?” Maka asked, slightly incredulous.

“Uh, I wouldn’t call it that.” The girl looked a little embarrassed now. “It’s the aura jaround a person, or demon, or... whatever you two are.”

“Weapon and meister,” Maka remarked absently. “Anyways, the witch threw us through a portal and we landed here,” she said, ending her story.

“And her name’s Maka, by the way,” Soul said, nudging her.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot that part.” Her partner rolled his eyes. So uncool.

Kagome tried to calm down a little, and it mostly worked. After all, it’s not like she was unused to seeing strange things happen on a daily basis.

“So, where are you guys from? Obviously, nowhere near here,” she said, waving her hand at their clothing.

Maka looked down at herself. “Oh, we’re from Nevada,” she answered simply.

Kagome’s brow crinkled in confusion. “But then...” Eye’s widening in sudden understanding, she turned to her disgruntled companion, who was still wondering where the hell “Nevada” was. “Inuyasha, they’re like me!”

“What?” Maka asked, taken aback. Inuyasha looked at the priestess with the same question written all over his face.

“They’re from the future!”

“WHAT?” Maka and Soul demanded in unison. “What do you mean? What year is it?” Maka asked, a little scared to hear the answer.

Inuyasha snorted. “Welcome to the Feudal Era,” he said.

Maka paled. Soul, who was not Japanese, (and not being one to pay attention in any class, much less history, anyways), just looked more confused. “Maka, when was that?” he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

She swallowed. “A long, long time ago. Think samurai.”

Soul’s face went as white as his hair as he finally got the picture. “Fuck.”

“The witch sent us back through time...” Maka whispered. Then she realized what the girl had said earlier. “Wait, you said we’re like you... Are you from our time, too?”

The other girl shrugged, shifting to stand a little closer to Inuyasha. “Sometime close to it, I think, guessing by your clothes.”

Dog-boy interrupted before Maka could ask exactly when she was from. “You ever heard of human weapons back in your time, Kagome?”

She shook her head and had just opened her mouth to say something when a silky laugh stopped her. Maka whirled around to see a woman dressed all in green standing off to the side, an impossibly wide smile stretching her face like a snake.

“Medusa,” Maka hissed. She held her hand out to Soul and he grabbed it. A flash of light appeared and then Maka was (once again–this was getting kind of old) in battle stance, muscles tensed in preparation for a fight.

The snake witch’s grin grew even farther, as she fluidly stalked forward. “Stay back if you want to keep your head attached to your neck,” Maka threatened with narrow eyes.

Medusa let out another silky laugh. “Oh, you know you can’t beat me all by yourself, my darling meister. If you try, it will be your neck that gets a little better ventilation.”

Soul growled, a low animalistic sound that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha. “Just try and lay one finger on my meister, you fucking witch.”

“Witch?” Kagome whispered, shrinking back behind Inuyasha. “Maka, who is this?”

“My, my,” Medusa purred. “Already making friends, are we, Maka? I do so hate to cut this meeting short, but I’m really here looking for someone. Stranding you and your little friends in this dimension was just a happy accident.”

“Who are you looking for?” Maka shouted at her, tightening her grip around Soul. “Why are you here?”

“Mm, now, that is a good question,” the witch said, the wide smirk never leaving her face. “There happens to be a very powerful demon in this dimension who I would just love to meet. We could be very useful to each other, he and I. Actually, I believe your new friends already know him.” Her slit-pupiled gaze slid to Inuyasha and Kagome. “Do you two happen to know someone named Naraku?”

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha instantly yanked Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard. Maka’s gaze flitted over to it in surprise as it suddenly expanded, becoming at least as tall as the half-demon himself.

“Alright, that’s it!” he snarled. “Now, I dunno who exactly you are, but partnering up with Naraku is good enough reason for me to kill you right here and now!”

Medusa tutted. “Now, is that really any way to greet a new acquaintance?” she said with a pout. “But if you insist...” Maka and Inuyasha had barely a chance to take one step towards her when she lazily lifted a hand and thousands of dark arrows, crackling with purple energy, rushed towards them.

“Kagome, get outta here!” Inuyasha yelled as he cut through a group of arrows heading in her direction. Ignoring him, the priestess stood back and watched Inuyasha and Maka tear the rest of the arrows to shreds.

Inuyasha glared at her as Maka scythed through the last few arrows. “I told ya to run, wench,” he growled. Kagome puffed up to argue but was interrupted (again!) by shouts behind them.

“Inuyasha! Lady Kagome!” Turning around, Kagome saw Miroku and Sango full-out sprinting towards them, Kirara and Shippō close behind.

“Kagome, Inuyasha, are you alright?” Sango asked worriedly.

“Oh, yes! We’re fine,” Kagome said with a smile, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear.

“If I may, Lady Kagome, who is this lovely flower?” Miroku asked, eyeing Maka. An annoyed “Hey!” came from Soul’s reflection.

“Ummm...” Maka said, looking at Miroku a bit strangely. “My name is Maka, and this is Soul Eater. Soul?”

Soul changed back in another flash of light. Miroku and Sango jumped back in shock, Kirara’s fur stood on end, and Kagome and Inuyasha started a bit. Again.

“Man, you people,” Soul muttered, cocking an eyebrow underneath his spiky white hair.


	4. Chapter 4

“Wow!” Shippō said, awed. A second later, he was on Soul’s arm, poking and pulling at his skin with tiny hands. “How’d ya do that?! Do it again! Are you even human?” 

“Hey, get off!” Soul shouted, now thoroughly exasperated. He shook his arm in a fruitless attempt to get the kid to let go. 

“Shippō, don’t do that!” Kagome scolded, hands on her hips. Chastened, Shippō dropped off Soul’s arm and instead hopped up onto his surrogate mother’s shoulder. 

“Does he have a tail?” Maka asked in surprise, peering at him. 

“Of course I do!” Shippō snorted, folding his arms over his chest. Kagome rushed to fill in the blanks for the obviously curious meister. “Shippō is a fox demon,” she said. “And Inuyasha is a dog half-demon, and Kirara,” she pointed to the fire-cat, “is a tiger demon. Me and Miroku and Sango,” she continued, gesturing to each in turn, “are normal humans.” 

Maka blinked. “Um, no, you’re not.” 

“What?” Kagome asked, taken aback.

“I said, no, you’re not a normal human.” Breathing in deeply, Maka closed her eyes, then snapped them open. “Maybe they are,” she waved to Miroku and Sango, who, like the others, were taken aback by the young woman’s suddenly darkened pupils. “But you are not. There’s definitely something different about you.”

“Lady Kagome is a priestess with great spiritual power,” Miroku said. “But, Lady Maka, how did you know this?” 

The meister turned to him. “Huh? Oh, I can see souls. Hers is different. Actually, the only people here with completely normal human souls are you and Sango,” she answered dryly. 

“Oh? You can see the souls of others?” Miroku got a twinkle in his eye that was very familiar to his friends. Suddenly, he was on one knee, Maka’s gloved hands grasped in his own. 

“Fair lady,” he began theatrically. Maka stared down at him, dumbfounded. “Your talent and beauty are incredible. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?” 

“WHAT?” Maka sputtered, blushing. “Hey, listen you–” Soul started.

Soul didn’t get a chance to finish, as one of Miroku’s hands had chosen that moment to reach around and grope Maka’s backside.

Maka’s face went scarlet. “PERVERT!” she shrieked, pulling a book out of nowhere. “MAKA-CHOP!” Miroku slammed into the ground, the imprint of the book’s spine bashed into his skull. 

Inuyasha snickered. “Idiot.” Kagome rolled her eyes. She could practically feel the waves of fury rolling off Sango and Soul. If Maka hadn’t hit the monk, one of them certainly would’ve. 

Stepping forward quickly before there was any further bloodshed, Kagome said, “Umm, well, that’s Miroku. He’s a monk.”

“Strange monk,” Maka said under her breath, still red. Soul glared daggers at the religious man.

“Aaaaand Sango is a demon slayer!” Kagome finished quickly.

Recovering slightly, Maka turned to Inuyasha and asked, “I guess the half-demon thing explains the ears, huh?” Dropping her gaze to his hands, she added, “And the claws.” 

Inuyasha’s golden eyes darted to the curious meister and away just as quickly. “Yeah, what of it?” he said. Maka raised one slender eyebrow at his confrontational tone as Kagome sweat-dropped. Did he always have to be so rude? 

“Not cool, dude,” Soul muttered under his breath, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Inuyasha harrumphed and looked away.

Maka ignored her partner’s characteristic remark. “Hey, Sango? If you’re a demon slayer, why are you traveling with three demons?”

Sango composed herself. “We only slay demons that harm people.” 

“Oh.”

“Hey,” Inuyasha said, catching Maka and Soul’s attention. “Wanna tell us who that green snake-woman from earlier is?”

“What?” Miroku questioned, standing.

“Medusa,” Maka hissed, eyes narrowing in hatred. 

“Who?” Sango asked, just as lost as Miroku.

“Oh! Sorry, it was before you came,” Kagome apologized and proceeded to explain what had transpired before the rest of the group had arrived.

“So who is this Medusa?” Miroku inquired, turning his attention back to Maka, who eyed him warily.

Sango rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, he won’t try that again. Usually it only takes one good hit to get through to him... Unless you’re me,” she added under her breath.

Wisely, Maka chose to ignore this. “Medusa is a witch. A snake witch. I suppose she’s kind of like a bad priestess, if you want to try and put it in your terms...” As she trailed off, Soul took up the story. “Medusa’s the witch, really. She once released the Kishin–a really powerful thing basically made of madness, she tried to kill everyone in Death City, and she’s been experimenting on people without them knowing.”

“She experimented on people?!” Kagome asked, horrified. “What did she do?”

Soul’s mouth thinned out slightly, and Maka swallowed before answering. “Bad things,” she said, a dark look in her green eyes. “Bad things.”

Kagome didn’t press them.

“So... You know how to get us out of here, Maka?” Soul asked, scratching the back of his head. 

Maka was silent for a moment, her brows furrowed in thought. Then she sighed. “I’m sorry, my only ideas are either to force one of the witches to open up another portal–” (“Yeah, ‘cuz that’ll happen,” Soul snorted) “–or just to wait until someone on the other side can manage to reach us.”

“Do you think someone will be able to contact you?” Sango inquired curiously.

Maka laughed. “Well, there are lots of people with magic who will be looking for us,” she said, ticking off names on her fingers as she continued, “There’s a bunch of weapons and meisters, a magical cat–”

“Did you say a magical cat?” Kagome asked in disbelief.

Not answering, Maka kept counting, “–a perverted father–”

“Sounds like someone we know,” Sango muttered, glaring at Miroku, who raised his hands innocently.

“–and Lord Death,” Maka finally finished. 

“Didja say Lord Death?” Shippō asked with wide eyes from his perch on Kagome’s shoulder.

“Yep!” Maka answered brightly. “He runs the academy we attend where we learn to fight. He’s the Grim Reaper.” At the blank looks from the people from the Fuedal Era, she tried again. “The God of Death? Shinigami?” 

Inuyasha looked floored. “You know the Shinigami?” 

Soul smirked. “Yeah.” 

“Actually, one of our best friends is his son,” Maka added offhandedly. At this, Inuyasha and his group looked about ready to fall to the ground in a dead faint. Maka ignored them. “Speaking of Kid,” Maka said, beginning to look worried, “We need to find him. And Liz, Patti, Black Star and Tsubaki.”

“You think they’re here too, then?” Soul questioned under his breath, sliding his gaze over to his partner.

“Yes,” Maka said firmly, her eyes closing then snapping open. “I can see their souls way, way off in the distance.”

“Let’s go get them, then,” Soul said in his low voice. Maka nodded enthusiastically.

“Inuyasha...” The half-demon tensed immediately. He knew that tone of voice. “Let’s go with them!” 

Inuyasha turned to glare at the future girl. “No way!”

“Come on, Inuyasha! We can’t just leave them here alone! They aren’t even from this time!” Kagome pleaded, giving him Bambi eyes.

Inuyasha groaned internally. She was never gonna let this go. “Just until they find their friends, okay, wench?” 

Kagome grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally got around to posting chapter four! The entire story has actually been posted on FF.net, since I finished it there first. Anyways, I'll either post the rest of the chapters fairly quickly or try to do one a week.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Scar


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I totally failed at uploading a chapter a week I'm going to compromise and put up a couple at once. Sorry!   
> Scar

“So what are these shards you’re looking for?” Maka asked Kagome, swinging her clasped hands behind her back.

“Oh, those!” Kagome laughed awkwardly and pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. “Um, those would be the shards of the Shikon Jewel...” With a few added comments from Shippo, Miroku and Sango, the priestess proceeded to tell the newcomers about the Sacred Jewel. 

“And then the crow demon had the Jewel, so I tied its leg to my arrow...”

“Oh, because the leg would be attracted to the crow like magnets!” Maka said brightly.

“Right!” Kagome replied, beaming.

“Maka, you’re such a bookworm,” Soul laughed. His meister’s eyebrow twitched, but luckily for Soul no book appeared.

“So you hit the crow?” Maka asked. 

“Yep!” 

“Yeah, and thanks to your stupidity the Jewel shattered and we have to chase bits of it all over Japan,” Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome’s eyes narrowed. Seeing her expression, Inuyasha sweat-dropped. Shit.

“INUYASHA, SIT!!!”

There was a loud thump as the dog demon face-planted in the ground hard, his ears flat against his silvery white hair.

Soul busted out laughing, holding his stomach. “Man, that looks like it hurts as bad as one of your Maka-Chops!”

“Wow, how did you do that?” Maka asked, wide-eyed. 

Miroku snickered. “The rosary around Inuyasha’s neck gives Lady Kagome some measure of control over him. Namely, the ability to subdue him with a single word-sit.” 

Inuyasha flinched, then looked pissed. 

“I could use something like that for Soul,” Maka said, her eyes twinkling. Behind her, Soul muttered, “Trust me, you don’t need it.”

Walking over to the still slightly flattened Inuyasha, Maka offered her palm. “Want a hand?”

Still angry, Inuyasha snarled, “I don’t need your help, stupid human!”

Before Soul could get out an indignant ‘hey!’, Maka snapped a book into her grip and smashed it down on the half-demon’s skull. 

“You jerk! See if I ever try to be polite to you again,” she yelled at Inuyasha, who was back in his original position–face down in the dirt.

Soul was laughing again. “Dude, you better watch it. Maka’s a little hot-tempered.” The scythe caught his meister’s furious gaze. “Shi–” The book connected solidly with Soul’s head, sending him to the ground alongside Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku sweat-dropped. “I’m starting to see more similarities between Lady Kagome and Lady Maka every minute,” the monk muttered out of the corner of his mouth. The slayer nodded, gaping at the two white-haired boys clutching their heads on the ground. 

“Wow, when it comes to annoying their partners, Soul and Inuyasha are both pros,” Shippō commented. 

“I think Kid, Liz and Patti are closest,” Maka interrupted their speculations to say, using her Soul Perception again. 

“So who are they? Are they like you too?” Sango asked, jogging up to walk beside the meister.

“Kind of,” Maka answered. “Kid is a meister, but he’s also a Grim Reaper. He’s Lord Death’s son.” Sango looked a bit nervous at this, and Maka rushed to reassure her. “Oh, no, he’s not bad or anything. He’s really nice, he’s just powerful, even without Liz and Patti’s help.”

“So I take it Liz and Patti are both... human weapons?” Sango inquired tentatively. 

“Yep!” the pig-tailed girl replied brightly. “They’re twin pistols.” The rest of the group, who by now had caught up with the two women, gave her a blank look. (Well, except for Soul and Kagome.) “Uh, hand-guns?” This earned her another questioning stare from Sango, Miroku and Shippō. Inuyasha quit paying attention. Kagome had explained to him what guns were on one of his visits to the future.

Maka sighed, resigning herself to a difficult explanation. “Guns are technology from the future. They’re weapons that shoot pieces of metal very fast, kinda like a bow in a way,” she finished, noticing the bow and quiver slung over Kagome’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” Sango replied slowly. “So they both have the same, um, weapon form?” 

“Uh-huh,” Maka responded. “I don’t know of any other weapons that have the exact same form, but Liz and Patti are sisters, so that might have something to do with it.”

“Oh.”

“Kid met them when they were living on the street,” Maka continued.

“Yeah, they tried to rob him,” Soul said with a low laugh. “Not a smart idea.”

“Wait,” Miroku broke in incredulously, “These two women tried to rob a Death God?”

“Like I said, not a smart idea. Kid saw that they were weapons and he offered them a deal–become his partners and they could move in with him.”

“Wait, this man lives with two women? I think I like the future,” Miroku remarked with a perverted smirk. The three women glared at him. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Typical.

“Anyway, that’s how Kid ended up partnered with Liz and Patti,” Soul said, casting an irritated glance at Miroku.

“I see,” Sango said, tapping her chin with a slender finger. “Who were the other two you mentioned, Maka?” 

“Oh, right. That’d be Black Star and Tsubaki,” Maka replied. “Black Star’s an assassin, and Tsubaki’s a special sort of weapon. She can turn into a few different weapons as opposed to just one.”

“And they’re partners?” Kagome asked.

Maka nodded. “They’re actually kind of a perfect pair, really. Black Star can be a bit, uh, egotistical–” (‘A bit?’ Soul snorted) “–and Tsubaki’s really quiet and encouraging.”

“Egotistical?” Miroku inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Maka gave an awkward laugh. “Yeah, his plan is to outshine God. But honestly, he’s a good person. I’ve known him almost my whole life. He’s almost like a brother to me.” Kagome smiled and exchanged a glance with her own surrogate sibling, Sango.

“Hey, do you hear that?” Kagome said suddenly. Everyone stopped and listened.

“It sounds like someone yelling,” Miroku said. 

“Soul is that...?” Maka asked slowly, eyes wide.

“Yep,” the scythe answered. In unison, the two partners took off running, leaving the Feudal group to exchange confused glances before following.

When they caught up with Maka and Soul, they skidded to a stop in surprise. They were totally not expecting this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s a little longer ‘cause I couldn’t find a stopping place that worked. :/ We’re still in introductions, so–ENTER KID AND THE THOMPSON SISTERS! Hooray!  
> Enjoy, and be sure to let me know how I’m doing! :)  
> Scarlet

A man was kneeling on the ground in the middle of a clearing, his face firmly planted in the dirt. Two blonde girls stood around him–one with shorter hair who was laughing her head off and a taller one with longer hair who was just standing with her arms crossed   
over her chest, looking bored and a bit annoyed.

“Come on, Kid, it’s not that bad,” the taller girl said in a low drawl. “Trees just grow that way, okay? It can’t be helped.”

“But they’re not symmetrical!” the boy wailed, clutching his dark head. 

The other girl began prancing around her companions in a circle, singing, “Kiddo’s gone crazy!” and giggling madly.

“KID! LIZ! PATTI!” Maka called, racing towards the two, Soul right next to her. Behind them, the Feudal group sweat-dropped simultaneously. This was the son of a Death God?

“The wench failed to mention this guy was nuts,” Inuyasha muttered under his breath, earning him a glare from Kagome.

“Be nice, Inuyasha, or I’ll s-i-t you into next week.” The half-demon flinched. Kagome sure knew how to keep him in line... not that it worked much anyway.

Kagome and her companions cautiously walked forward to where Maka was now being crushed in a giant hug from the taller girl. “I’m so glad to see you! I thought we were stuck here all by ourselves!” she cried.

“Nice... to see... you too, Liz,” Maka wheezed, trying to get air into her constricted lungs. 

Finally letting the slight meister down, Liz settled back into her usual indifferent posture, hand on her cocked hip. “Hey, do you have anything symmetrical we can give Kid to make him stop wailing?”

“Just my pigtails, and I’m not letting him anywhere near them after last time,” Maka replied. (Maka had once been forced to spend more than two hours in a chair as Kid obsessed over getting the symmetry of her pigtails just right.) “What about you, Soul?”

“Hang on,” the scythe mumbled, digging through his pockets. He finally extracted a small mP3 player and handed it to Liz, who knelt next to her meister.

“Look, Kid!” the pistol cooed, waving the small, symmetrical device in front of his face. “Perfect symmetry!” Kid gasped and grabbed the music player, gazing at it with an enchanted smile.

“It’s so perfect!” he exclaimed, tracing the trackpad with a finger.

Liz rolled her eyes and stood again, turning to face the group of unfamiliar people grouped behind Soul. “So, Maka, I see you’ve already made some friends.”

“Right!” Maka said. “Liz, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippō. Oh, and Kirara,” she explained, indicating the small cat. “And as you all probably figured out,” the meister said, addressing the others, “This is Liz and that’s Kid. And Patti’s the one skipping in circles.”

“Oo!” Patti said, abandoning her skipping to ogle the new people. “You have doggie ears!” she laughed, pointing at Inuyasha. “Lemme touch ‘em!”

“What?” Inuyasha snapped, irritated, trying to shake off Patti’s iron grip on his arm and only just managing to keep his ears out of her reach. “Get off me, wench!” 

“Hey, your hair’s kinda like Soul’s,” Liz mused, walking closer to peer at the frustrated half-demon. “ ‘Cept yours is more silvery and he doesn’t have dog ears.”

Soul snorted.

Backing up a little, Liz flashed a smile that was half grin, half smirk. “Sorry about our meister. He’s a little OCD.”

Seeing the confused look on some of their faces, Maka elaborated. “What she means is he really, really likes it when things are symmetrical.”

“Yeah, and freaks out when they’re not,” Soul muttered. His partner shot him an annoyed glance as Inuyasha finally managed to free his arm from Patti.

“So, where are we, Maka?” Liz asked with a little concern.

“Yeah, about that...” Soul drawled, shifting to stand closer to his partner. Liz raised an eyebrow and waited for one of her friends to continue.

“Liz, we’re not exactly home right now,” Maka said awkwardly, raising a hand to scratch the back of her neck. She quickly gave the pistol a rundown of exactly what had happened and what they’d found out, Kid ceasing his examination of Soul’s mP3 player to listen carefully.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Liz said, backing up with her hands in the air. “You mean we’re five hundred years in the past?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Maka answered.

“Holy crap!”

Kid rose to his feet and brushed off his suit, his composure back in place. “We should try to contact my father. Does anyone have a mirror?” he asked, handing Soul the mP3 player.

“Oh, I do!” Kagome said, dropping her backpack to the ground and rifling through it for a moment before emerging with a small compact. “Here.” She handed it to Kid, who accepted it with a nod. 

“Thank you... Kagome, yes?” he smiled. The priestess blushed and nodded.

“Whoa, what’s with his hai-” Shippō began before Maka quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. 

“He was born that way,” she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. “But please, don’t mention it–it drives him totally nuts.” The young fox bobbed his head, still staring at the sanzu lines in Kid’s hair with wide eyes.

“Alright,” the young Reaper murmured, fanning out a hot breath over the mirror to cover the surface in a layer of condensation. He quickly wrote something with his finger, then waited a second before sighing and giving the mirror back to a confused Kagome. “Didn’t work.”

“Maybe we need to use a mirror that we brought with us,” Soul said. “That would give it a connection to home, right?” 

The majority of the group blinked at Soul in surprise at his intelligent deduction, while Maka simply gave a small smile. She knew that underneath his too-cool-for-this attitude, Soul was actually pretty smart. Well, sometimes. 

Maka turned to Liz. “Do you have one?” she asked.

Liz looked slightly taken aback. “Why are you looking at me?” 

Maka, Soul and Kid all gave her a look that screamed Puh-lease. They did know her pretty well, after all. Patti laughed again at the slightly affronted look on her sister’s face.

Liz sighed and pulled a small mirror out of her jeans, relinquishing it to Maka. Soul leaned over to peer over her shoulder as the young meister repeated Kid’s actions, mumbling under her breath as she did so. “42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death’s door...”

To her delight, the mirror instantly began to swirl with fog. “Yes!” she cried, fist-pumping the air. “It’s working!” Everyone clustered behind her, looking over shoulders and stepping on toes in order to see. 

“So you communicate with Lord Death through mirrors?” Kagome asked, craning her neck to see around Liz and Patti’s hats. 

“Yep!” Patti chirped in a cheerful voice. 

“Shh, I think I hear him,” Liz said, shushing her sister.

“Hello? Maka, is that you?” a childish voice inquired. The fog in the mirror dissipated to reveal Lord Death, as always completely cloaked in black with a silly-looking skull mask concealing his face.

“Yes, Lord Death,” Maka answered. “The fight with the witches got a little out of hand.”

“I can see that,” Lord Death said, bouncing around a little. “I can’t seem to get a lock on your mirror’s location. It says you’re not even in this time anymore!”

“I’m afraid it’s right, sir,” the pig-tailed meister said fretfully. “The witches sent all seven of us through a portal and we ended up in Feudal Japan!”

“I see,” the Reaper said. “I assume that’s where you met all those people staring over your shoulder?” 

Maka cringed internally at the slack-jawed looks on all the faces of Inuyasha’s gang. “Um, yes.”

“Well, I’m going to see what I can do from this end. You–” 

“MAKAAA!” Lord Death was interrupted by a long wail. Soul slapped his hand to his face while Maka groaned. Just what she needed.

“MAKA, MY ANGEL! PAPA WILL SAVE Y–” Spirit’s screaming was cut off abruptly as Lord Death landed a perfectly executed Reaper Chop to the red-headed Death Scythe’s skull.

“Nice dad,” Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome stepped on his foot and he yelped. “Wench, what the fu-” 

Inuyasha’s cursing was cut off by the Reaper in the mirror. “As I was saying, you, Soul, Kid, Patti and Liz find Black Star and Tsubaki. I assume they’re not with you?” 

“No, we’re headed to get them next,” Maka told him.

Lord Death bobbed his head up and down. “Very good. Is there anything else you need to tell me before you leave?”

“Yeah,” Soul said seriously. “Medusa showed up. She says she’s looking for someone named Naraku?” 

Lord Death’s skull mask tilted to the side. “Oh? Do you know anything about him?”

“No, but I think Inuyasha and the rest of them do,” Maka said, leaning into Soul so the Death God could see the people crowded behind her. “Kagome, would you mind explaining a little?” the meister asked, guessing that the priestess could explain it best at this point–and without swearing like a sailor.

“Uh, sure!” Kagome said, a little wary of addressing the Grim Reaper, even if his voice and mask were kind of silly. “Naraku is a half-demon,” she began, and proceeded to give him the short version of Naraku’s misdeeds. 

“Oh dear,” Lord Death said. “That sounds bad. I’m going to see if I can get a couple of the witches on our side to look into getting you home. In the meantime, after you find Black Star and Tsubaki, I think all twelve of you should stick together. You appear to have a common enemy, and since my students know about Medusa and witches and you five know about demons, you would be wise to work together.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Maka said, glancing at the others to confirm their assent. “We’ll do that.”

“Alrighty then, call me in a bit! Goodbye now!” 

“Goodbye father,” Kid replied, taking the mirror from Maka as the fog began to swirl again. Giving it back to Liz, he turned to the rest of the group. “I think–” The young Reaper had barely begun his sentence when Inuyasha interrupted him. “That’s the Shinigami?” 

“Yes,” Kid answered shortly.

“Why does he talk all funny?” Shippō asked curiously.

“He’s trying to win an award for most childish voice,” Soul said sarcastically. 

Maka glared at her weapon and gave the honest answer. “He doesn’t want to scare the students.”

“Ohhh,” the kitsune said, eyes widening in sudden understanding.

Kid cleared his throat, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. “Anyway. I think it would be wise to take my father’s advice,” he said, standing straight with perfect posture as always. “Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippō... if it’s alright with you, I propose we travel together as we try to locate our two adversaries.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha grunted, arms crossed. “I guess so, as long as you can take care of yourselves. I don’t need anybody else to worry about. But you can only come ‘cuz you know how to deal with these witches.” The rest of his friends were surprised at his agreement, but decided to keep it to themselves. Knowing Inuyasha, he’d change his mind if they commented.

Kid raised an eyebrow. “How generous of you,” he said dryly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the character introductions! Finally, took me long enough.  
> Scar

Maka had to hold back a laugh... again. Kid had keeled over a few minutes ago, when the new appearance of asymmetrical outfits became too much for him. Now Liz was carrying him on her back while Patti twirled around poking her prone meister and giggling. Miroku had a fresh red handprint across his cheek from where he had gotten slapped after a failed attempt to grope the backside of a certain demon slayer. She was walking with Kagome, Soul and Inuyasha a few feet behind. Unlike the boys, who were simply shuffling along ignoring the rest of the group, Kagome and Maka had been chatting about this and that. Maka was happy to realize she’d easily made a new friend.

“So the academy teaches you to fight? Wow, that’s way more interesting than my school,” Kagome said, wrinkling her nose.

“Yeah, but we also learn about soul resonance and stuff,” Maka replied. “Speaking of school, you said you get to the future through a well? Does time pass on the other side when you’re here?”

“Uh-huh,” Kagome nodded. “It’s exactly the same. Which means I miss a lot of school... I wish my grandpa would quit making up new diseases to explain my absence.” The last part was muttered under her breath.

“Oh” was all Maka said. They walked in silence for a moment before Shippō piped up from Kagome’s shoulder. “Maka, how does your Soul Persnickety-thingy work? That’s how you knew where Kid was, right?”

“Yep!” Maka answered brightly. “It’s called Soul Perception. All I do is concentrate–” she closed her eyes to demonstrate, and when she opened them, Shippō ooh-ed at the suddenly dark pupils “–and I can see people’s souls. Every soul is shaped differently and I can tell if they’re human or whatever by the colors.”

“Really? Wow!” Shippō said eagerly. “What color am I, Maka?”

Maka concentrated on the little fox. “Your soul is orange, so I’m guessing that means a demon that isn’t evil. It’s got your bow and ponytail on the back.”

“Cool!” the kitsune responded happily. “What does your soul look like?”

“Well, mine’s blue like normal humans’ are except it’s a little different because I’m a meister,” she responded. “I have a rare soul called a Grigori soul, so my soul’s shaped like it has wings.”

“Whoa,” Shippō said, looking at the slight meister with awe shining in his eyes.

Kagome decided to save the girl from Shippō’s never ending questions and instead asked about the pair they were going to find. “So, these two are named Black Star and Tsubaki, right?”

“Yep, that’s them. Actually, we’re almost there, which means you’ll probably hear Black Star right about–”

“YAHOO!”

“–now,” Maka finished, sweat-dropping at the sound of the obnoxious ninja’s voice.

“What the hell was that?” Inuyasha snapped rudely. Soul just rolled his red eyes in exasperation.

“That imbecile,” muttered a now fully-awake Kid as he straightened his rumpled suit.

“I take it that’s your friend?” Sango asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

“Ha-ha, yeah,” Maka said with an awkward half-smile. She waved as Tsubaki came into sight, but the dark weapon had her eyes fixed on something high in the air.

“Please, Black Star, get down! You could fall,” Tsubaki fretted, staring up into the tree in front of her.

“HAHAHAHA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL NEVER BE BEATEN BY SOMETHING AS LOWLY AS GRAVITY! I AM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD, AND I SHALL FIND MY MISSING DISCIPLES!”

Liz sighed. “Oh, great. He’s in a tree, isn’t he? How typical.”

“But Black Star, you could get hurt–”

“Tsubaki!” Maka called, jogging ahead of the rest.

The dark weapon turned delightedly. “Maka!” Giving her friend a quick hug, Tsubaki tried to explain. “Black Star was just looking for all of you–” 

“We heard,” Liz said dryly. Tsubaki just shrugged one shoulder.

“Yes, he–um... hello.” The dark weapon trailed off and blushed a pretty pink as she spotted the additions to their group. 

“Oh!” Maka said, slapping a hand to her forehead. “Tsubaki, meet Kagome, Shippō, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. We kinda ran into them after we landed. They’re from here.”

“Hello,” Tsubaki repeated shyly, raising a slender hand. “I’m Tsubaki, and my meister Black Star is up there.” She pointed up.

“And I thought the stripe-y kid was weird,” Inuyasha muttered. Kagome glared at him and said under her breath, “Don’t make me say it...” He shut up.

“AHAHAHA! MY FOLLOWERS HAVE FOUND THEIR G–” There was a deafening cracking sound, and then a blue-haired boy crash-landed on his face in front of the group. Kagome let out a small “eep!” and jumped back, grabbing Inuyasha’s sleeve. He looked at her in surprise, and she blushed and let go.

“Black Star!” Tsubaki cried, rushing to her partner’s side. Ignoring the worried woman, the loud-mouthed meister jumped to his feet.

“HEY, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?” he shouted, sticking his finger in Sango’s startled face.

Maka let out a frustrated sigh. “Black Star, could you at least try not to piss off our new allies right away?”

“Huh? Allies?” The ninja’s voice had finally dropped a few decibels, much to everyone’s relief.

“Yeah, you’re a little behind, Star,” Soul drawled. 

“Um, would you please fill us in?” Tsubaki asked shyly, glancing at the four new people... and the child... and the cat.

A few minutes later, Tsubaki and Black Star were silent. (For once.) Tsubaki’s mouth had dropped open when Maka had started explaining, and it appeared that she would remain slack-jawed for the foreseeable future. Black Star, of course, recovered quickly and, with his usual bluster, crossed his arms over his chest and laughed loudly. “We’re supposed to team up with THESE guys?” 

“Got a problem with that, shrimp?” Inuyasha growled, fingers itching to draw Tetsusaiga and knock some sense into the big-headed assassin. 

“HEY, WHO’RE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?” Black Star shouted, moving to stare down the irritated half-demon.

“Uh, you, idiot,” Inuyasha replied cockily, measuring the difference between their heights with a hand to emphasize his point. 

“WATCH WHAT YOU CALL YOUR GOD, MORTAL!” Tsubaki sighed and dropped her head into her hand. Did he really have to pick a fight with someone who was part demon? Kagome sent the dark-haired weapon a sympathetic glance, knowing how it felt to constantly have to deal with someone’s hot temper.

Inuyasha eyed the annoying pest in front of him for a second, before bashing the ninja on the head with his fist.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried, exasperated. “Did you have to hit him?!” 

The boy just shrugged. “He was buggin’ me.” The priestess rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

“So what now?” Liz asked, arms crossed as she walked next to Sango and Tsubaki. The dark blade was struggling to pull a slightly dazed Black Star behind her, having finally managed to get him on his feet somewhat.

“I think we should stop for tonight, Inuyasha,” Kagome said, not directly answering Liz’s question. “After all, we have twice as many people with us for now, and we need to eat.” The half-demon slouching next to her grunted noncommittally. Kagome raised an eyebrow. “...I’m taking that as a ‘yes.’ Let’s find a place to camp.”

They finally settled on a clearing that was big enough to fit everyone... well, mostly, anyway. As Miroku tried to start a fire (his efforts being greatly hampered by Kid and his insistence on setting up the firewood in “a perfectly symmetrical way”) the rest of the weapons and meisters took the opportunity to relax after their incredibly confusing day. Kagome had wandered into the woods a bit, looking for the source of water Inuyasha had smelled.

“So you met Kid after trying to rob him, huh?” Sango asked Liz and Patti with a bit of amusement. Liz laughed.

“Yep! Kiddo was down in a bad part of town,” Patti answered, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Kid sighed. “You are never going to let me forget that, are you?”

“Nope!”

“Obviously not our best choice for a target, but hey,” Liz said with a shrug. “How were we supposed to know he was Lord Death’s son?”

“That’s almost as interesting as Lady Kagome meeting Inuyasha while he was pinned to a tree,” Miroku joked. A growl from the tree above him shut the monk up quickly.

“Seriously?” Soul asked.

“SHUT UP!” Inuyasha’s voice shouted from the tree. Miroku had to stifle a laugh at the half-demon’ indignation.

“So, Lady Liz...” Miroku started. A tic started in Sango’s forehead. Did he really have to do this now?

“Will you bear my children?” the monk finished, sliding to his knees in front of a dumbstruck Liz. 

“HEY! Hands off my ass!” 

Kid turned sharply, hearing this. Abandoning his project for the moment, he stood and held out his hand. “Patti.” She giggled and transformed. Kid twirled her gun form in his fingers for a moment, then shot the lecherous monk in the shoulder.

“OW!” Miroku dropped to the ground and Liz stalked away, fury radiating from her features. Soul burst out laughing and faintly made out the sound of Inuyasha snickering from his perch. Patti changed back and joined the scythe in raucous laughter.

“I feel better now,” Kid sighed contentedly.

“Um... is he okay?” Sango asked, lips twitching in suppressed mirth.

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Maka huffed, looking irritated. “He’s kind of a pervert, isn’t he?” Sango didn’t answer; but then again, she didn’t really need to.

“We don’t shoot actual bullets,” Liz said, still mad. “We shoot compressed bolts of our meister’s wavelength.”

“O-kay.” Sango wasn’t exactly sure what she meant, but she’d have to take the weapon’s word for it. “Hey, where’s Kagome?”

“She’s lookin’ for water,” Inuyasha said. “I can still see her.” Just then, a voice called out from the forest.

“Ooh, no way!” Kagome squealed. “Sango! There’s a hot spring over here!” 

“Really? Fantastic,” Sango sighed, brushing a dirt-stained strand of hair out of her face. “Hey Maka!” she called, glancing over her shoulder. “Get Liz, Patti and Tsubaki! Kagome found a hot spring!” 

“Great! I could use a bath,” Maka said mournfully, thinking of the dust she’d landed in upon her sudden arrival. “Liz! Want to take a bath?” 

“Yes! I landed in a tree,” the pistol said fretfully as she pulled at the pine needles tangled in her long hair. “Come on, Patti.” Her sister laughed happily. “Kaay!”

“Come on, Tsubaki. You could probably stand to wash up, and Black Star isn’t awake enough to spy right now!” Maka chuckled, taking her tall friend’s hand.

“Alright,” Tsubaki agreed with a small smile, and they ran to catch up to the other four girls, leaving behind the boys and Shippō, who Kagome had sent back to stay with Miroku while the girls bathed.

Soul watched them go, hands stuffed in his pockets. Glancing at his friend, Kid snickered before returning to the task of setting up the perfect fire. “Missing your meister already?” he teased.

The scythe settled a practiced look of indifference over his features. “Nah. Just thinking. Knowing Maka, she’s gonna end up walking straight into a pre-kishin or something.”

Kid rolled his eyes. “Please. Your lies are as atrocious as your posture.”

“Yeah, you’re so obvious, man,” Black Star said, still sounding out of it. Soul rolled his eyes and elected to ignore the other boys before he got the urge to punch one of them–that wouldn’t end well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into the warm water. “I love hot springs,” she said blissfully, leaning her head back against a rock and closing her eyes to enjoy the heat.

“This is great!” Liz exclaimed. “It’s like the hot tub back at the mansion. Hey, do you have any shampoo?” 

“Mm-hmm!” Kagome nodded, reaching behind her to dig through her yellow backpack. “It’s a good thing I restocked last time I went home, or I definitely wouldn’t have had enough for all six of us!” she commented, tossing the bottle across to Liz, who immediately poured some into her hands and began working it through her disheveled hair. “Thanks,” Liz said, lobbing it back.

“So, does Miroku do that often?” Tsubaki asked, wrapping her arms loosely around her knees.

Sango groaned. “Unfortunately, yes. He tried it with Maka, too.” Next to Tsubaki, the scythe-meister turned red again. 

“Did he really?” Liz said slyly, getting an evil look in her eye. “I bet Soul didn’t like that too much...” Maka spluttered, blushing an even brighter shade of scarlet. “Sh-shut up, Liz!” The pistol cackled gleefully.

“Maka?” Kagome asked curiously. “Are you and Soul dating?”

“NO,” Maka said immediately, sinking so only her embarrassed green eyes were above the surface of the water.

“Let’s just say Miroku is lucky to have survived proposing to Soul’s meister in one piece,” Liz cackled, enjoying her torture of the poor scythe-meister.

“Oh. I see,” Sango said with a knowing look in her eyes.

“We aren’t!” Maka rushed to defend herself. “Besides, Soul would never go for a flat-chested bookworm like me,” she finished under her breath, turning away.

Liz gave her a look. He already has, moron. Changing targets, she turned to Kagome and Sango. “So what’s the deal with your men?” the pistol asked mischievously. 

Sango and Kagome turned red and shouted in unison, “They’re not ‘our’ men!”

“Oh? So they’re available?” 

The two women’s mouths worked furiously, but neither could find an answer. 

“That’s what I thought,” Liz smirked while Patti cracked up.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, what’s taking the girls so long?” Black Star asked, hands behind his head as he leaned against a tree.

Soul shrugged. “They’re girls, dude. I mean, think of how long they all spend getting ready in the morning.” Well, except for Maka... but she never was one to bother with primping other than tossing her sandy hair into pigtails.

Black Star considered this, then a grin spread across his face and he began sneaking over towards the forest. 

“Hey, where d’you think you’re going?” Inuyasha asked, noticing the assassin’s movements from his perch.

“I’m just going to do a little harmless reconnaissance,” Black Star snickered.

“Oh! I shall accompany you,” Miroku said, violet eyes twinkling.

“Like hell you will!” Inuyasha snarled, jumping down from his tree to stand next to a livid Soul.

“Yeah, ‘cuz lowly beings like you could stop me!” Black Star laughed, dodging Kid with Miroku beside him and taking off into the forest.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop at the boundary of the woods with Kid and Soul and growled. 

“Damn it,” Soul cussed, looking pissed as hell. “If we follow them now, we’ll look like the perverts!” 

“I’m sure the girls will take care of them,” Kid said, sounding outraged at the two men. “But if you would like to help me murder them when they return, I will welcome the assistance.” Black Star should know better than to mess with the Reaper’s weapons...

“Done,” Inuyasha snarled.

Shaking his head, Shippō looked over at Kirara. “They’re gonna regret this big-time.” The fire-cat meowed in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls were exchanging battle stories when Sango hushed them. “Do you hear something?” she asked with a frown, tilting her head slightly to the side.

The others concentrated. “Yeah, I think I do now that you mention it...” Kagome said, listening carefully.

Behind some bushes, Miroku and Black Star froze. Uh-oh.

“Wait, is that.... YOU PERVERTS!” 

Two seconds later, both men were on the ground, Black Star with a throwing star embedded in his forehead and a rock smashed into his skull and Miroku sporting head wounds from both Hiraikotsu and Maka’s trusty book.

“Hey!” the ninja said indignantly, trying to sit up. 

Patti moved to the edge of the pool closest to the boys, being sure to keep her body out of their sight. The boys looked at her face with something akin to panic.

“Get out or I’ll tear you limb from limb,” the pistol threatened, a half-insane look in her usually bubbly blue eyes.

Miroku and Black Star immediately scrambled to their feet and ran as far away from the terrifying girl as possible.

The girls regarded each other in silence for a second.

“Who threw the shuriken?” Sango inquired. Tsubaki raised her hand. “Nice.”

“So whaddaya folks have to eat?” a calmer Liz asked, dunking her head to rinse out the shampoo and changing the subject.

“Hmm,” Kagome mused, tapping her chin. “I think I should have enough ramen for one night, maybe. Good thing Inuyasha loves it so much.”

“That sounds good,” Maka said with a smile. “I know Soul and Black Star both like ramen.” 

“Yes, that should work,” Sango nodded, stretching. “Are you all ready to go back? I’m getting hungry.”

“Yeah! Food!” Patti cheered, jumping out of the spring. Tsubaki sweat-dropped at the complete 180 her personality had taken. The others followed and quickly dressed before heading back towards the campsite. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls arrived back at the campsite to find Miroku and Black Star knocked out in a heap. Inuyasha was still cracking his knuckles and Soul kept glaring at the unconscious duo. Kid had finally gotten a fire going, although a furious tic was visible in his forehead. Shippō was trying to keep from giggling and failing.

Tsubaki winced and Liz snickered. “Looks like you boys gave those pervs what they deserved,” she drawled, sitting next to the fire.

“Fuck yeah we did,” Soul muttered angrily. Liz grinned even wider at that. 

“Soul, Maka said you like ramen, right? What about you, Kid?” Kagome asked as she sat next to Liz and started digging through her yellow backpack for the noodles.

“Ramen is quite satisfactory. It’s just a shame that it is so impossible to prepare symmetrically,” Kid bemoaned. Nonplussed, Kagome glanced at Liz who whispered, “Ignore him.” Shrugging, the priestess took a water-filled pot from Patti with a quick “thank you” and set about cooking dinner. 

Ten minutes and a bit of arguing later (not to mention Patti kicking Black Star and Miroku awake), everyone was sitting around the fire in a large circle. Kagome had been forced to get creative with dishes, as she had only six or so bowls, so she had utilized mugs and cups in order to make sure everyone got dinner. Patti and Liz had ended up sharing the pot Kagome had cooked the ramen in when the priestess realized she was two short. 

“I hope you are all okay with sleeping on the ground,” Sango said, slurping her noodles. “We don’t carry around extra blankets...” 

Maka shrugged, watching the boys in faint amusement as they sucked down ramen like they hadn’t been fed in months. “We’ve all ended up crashing outside with no supplies after a mission at times, so we’re kind of used to it. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem.” She finished her supper quickly and gently set the mug on the ground, chopsticks balanced on top. 

“Oh, good,” Sango said, letting out a breath as she lowered her empty bowl. “I wasn’t sure; obviously this has never really been a problem before.” Maka just laughed lightly and Tsubaki smiled softly. “It’s perfectly alright,” the dark blade assured kindly. “We don’t want to impose.”

“It is not a problem, Lady Tsubaki,” Miroku said in a deep voice, thankfully not trying to proposition the elegant woman. The DWMA students let out a silent sigh of relief; they could easily guess how well that would go over with Black Star.

“Is everyone finished?” Kagome asked, glancing around the circle. Seeing their nods, she began to gather up the dishes carefully. Maka, Tsubaki, and Sango quickly stood to assist her.

“What can we do to help?” Liz asked, feeling sort of useless. 

Kagome looked thoughtful, then answered, “Well, someone should double-check and make sure the fire isn’t going to catch if we leave it burning all night, which we probably will have to–it’s gonna get cold. A couple people can help me wash the dishes, and somebody should put the food away. Everyone else could start clearing off spaces on the ground so we can all sleep.” 

“Okay,” Liz said with a stretch. She got up and waved to Patti. “We can start clearing the area up a little so we don’t wake up with rocks embedded in our asses.” Soul let out a small chuckle at the pistol’s blunt words. 

“I can check the fire,” Miroku offered helpfully.

“I’ll put away the food and Tsubaki and Maka can help Kagome clean the dishes,” Sango said, tossing a few washcloths to the priestess. “Which means the rest of you boys can work on clearing the area for us.” 

Soul shrugged indifferently, Inuyasha snorted, Kid nodded primly and Black Star began laughing at the top of his lungs. “HAHAHA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL SHOW YOU PUNY MORTALS HOW IT’S DONE!” he shouted, running to a small part of the clearing and enthusiastically chucking small rocks and sticks over his shoulder into the forest. Inuyasha felt his eye twitch a bit at the assassin’s words. He had to get stuck traveling with an egomaniac...

Maka just sighed and led Kagome and Tsubaki back towards the stream leading off the hot spring. 

“So Black Star...” Kagome began as she scrubbed out the pot, not sure what to say. “He’s, uh, an interesting guy.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Maka said dryly, rinsing a bowl and handing it over to Tsubaki to dry.

“I know he’s a little rough around the edges,” Tsubaki said softly, “but he’s really an amazing person once you get to know him and he’d do anything for his friends.”

To Kagome’s slight surprise, Maka nodded in agreement. “Yeah. He’s crazy but I’ve known him my whole life. He’s my oldest friend–like a brother, really. So don’t judge him too harshly. He had a pretty hard life back before the DWMA.”

Tsubaki looked at her best friend with a bit of sadness in her eyes. “So did you,” she reminded gently.

Maka gave a self-deprecating little laugh and looked down for a moment. “Yeah,” she said, her voice lost in thought. “I guess we all did.”


End file.
